Talk It Up (Daisy leaf)
The Talk It Up Daisy leaf is part of the "Cookie Business" badge set. Step 1: Decide how to use your cookie money Time Allotment: 30 minutes Prep Needed: * Watch “What can a cookie do?” on YouTube. If possible, make preparations so girls can watch this video during the meeting. www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Wy31SsNPv4 * Gather materials and supplies. * Cut small vertical slits into the straws for the paper fasteners. * Cut construction paper to form a square. Materials Needed: * Construction paper cut into squares * Black permanent marker * Crayons * Scissors * Glue * Metal fasteners * Straws * Rulers Steps: # Discuss with girls some possible options for helping others in the community with the troop cookie money that they will earn, such as donating to charity, using the money for troop activities, etc. # Hand out construction paper and help girls draw an “X” on their paper, meeting the corners of the square. Have girls label each corner section of the four triangles 1-8, starting in the upper left corner, continuing clockwise. Step 2: Talk about how to use cookie money to help others Time Allotment: 15 minutes Prep Needed: • Find a book that demonstrates characters helping others (see Resources section above for details). Materials Needed: • Children’s book related to helping others Steps: # Read a book about helping others to the girls. # Have a group discussion about the story. Ask girls questions based on the story you read. A few example questions are listed below: #* How did the characters help others in the story? #* Why is it important to help others? #* How can you help others? Step 3: Inspire your customers Time Allotment: 15 minutes Prep Needed: • Look at the current Cookie Program materials for information about how cookie proceeds are distributed. For additional assistance, contact your troop cookie manager or service unit cookie manager. Materials Needed: • Information about cookie proceeds 3 Steps: # Now that girls have discussed how they can help others, have them identify what activity or activities they would like to do as a group with their cookie proceeds. Share with them how the proceeds from cookie sales are used and explain how much the troop will earn for each box of cookies sold. # Once girls have decided what to do with their cookie proceeds, explain that this is something they can and should share with their customers. People like to know where their money goes. # Have girls pair up and take turns role-playing the cookie seller and the customer. Give girls an example of what they can say to customers. • “Hi I’m a Girl Scout Daisy and I’m selling cookies to help benefit our local animal shelter. Will you help me reach my goal by buying some cookies?” Wrapping Up Time Allotment: 15 minutes Materials Needed: • Optional: Make New Friends printed on poster board Steps: # Instruct girls to get into a Friendship Circle. Have girls stand in a circle and cross their right arms over their left, holding hands with the person on each side of them. # Sing “Make New Friends.” # After the song, ask everyone to be quiet. # One of today’s Leaf Buddies should start the friendship squeeze by gently squeezing her neighbor’s hand with her right hand. Then, that girl squeezes with her right hand. One by one, each girl passes the squeeze until it travels around the circle. When the squeeze returns to the Leaf Buddy who started, she says “Goodbye Sister Girl Scouts” and the girls unwrap and face outward instead of inward. Optional: Have girls make a wish after their hand has been squeezed and before they pass the squeeze along. Girls can also put their right foot out into the circle when they receive the friendship squeeze, so that everyone can see it travel along the circle. Category:Girl Scout Daisies Category:Badges Category:Cookie Business Badges